Neko Mimi Love
by sweetmadness987
Summary: Ciel wakes up to find that he has...Cat ears? And A tail? And He's Sebastian's pet! What the hell... First fanfic! Also I got it from A doujin called "K"  Kissy Kissy/Kiddy Kuroneko thanks for telling me crazychick16    you should read it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Uh….Hi! First fanfic^^ I actually got this all from my fave doujin! It's called K…yeah took me almost a whole month to find that out. Ha...Well I slipped in a few parts as well… Ok any way I will leave you alone so yeah...ok **

Ciel woke up in a dim room. He remembered Sebastian eating his very clearly. "Am I…dead?" he asked himself sadly. "Of course you're not Young Master." Ciel whipped back his head, "Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled, "Congratulations, you've been given a raise of status: from food to pet." Ciel's eyes widened, "HUH?" Sebastian gently touched the cat ears, that Ciel just now noticed, on top his head, "These serve as proof of this fact. See?" Ciel's hands went for his head, "It's the reason that these firmly attached ears and tail have appeared."

"WHA-, "Sebastian smirked, "WHAAA?"

"Oh that animalistic cry was right was right on the mark!" Sebastian gushed. 

Ciel then noticed his current attire, a white button up shirt with what he thought were frills on it. Black puffed out shorts that had straps and tied behind his neck and made a perfect bow, plaid stockings, and long white boots that went to his ankle which also had perfect bows and high heels. He sighed and made a distasteful look."…And? What do you want me to do?"

Sebastian gave another smile, "I already told you, didn't I? You will have the task of caring for me, whether you want to or not." He got close to the cat eared boy and kissed his forehead, and mumbled, _"Mmm~ Kitty ears~"_

"YOU REALLY INTEND TO MAKE ME YOUR PET?" Ciel shouted. Sebastian smirked, "Do you have a problem with that?" He sighed, "Of course, homework and manual labor will be impossible for the young master…But, you cannot say 'No' even to most unpleasant of things. Now, only your soul exists…"

Sebastian put his finger under Ciel's chin so you younger was looking at him, "and it belongs to me. You…" Sebastian kissed Ciel's rose petal like lips. He bit the others bottom lip which made Ciel gasp. Sebastian took that opportunity to slip in his tongue and explore his mouth.

"Nnn~" Ciel closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, _"Wait...He stole my first kiss! Oh well..."_ He thought. His cat ears folded back against his head. Sebastian pinned him to the ground. "…shall exist only to care for me, and that is enough."

**XXX**

**A/N:** **This is short I know and at a cliffy… oh but if I get enough there will be a short lemon…and I do mean short but I just began! Please no flames! And if I can do anything better please (Though this is short...) please tell me, I love criticism to help me^^ so yeah thanks! And if you don't review I will kick a puppy :) Sweet nightmares my little kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I love you guys! I feel good now! XD Remember though, this is a short lemon…..and my first! There will be a longer one soon~ ^w^ Ok, enjoy…Oh wait, I will put anon. comments at the bottom to reply to^^ ok now you can!**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Ciel fell face first into his bed and sighed on relief. _'I thought that for the time being, all I'd have to do would try to do would be to try and act like him inside the home doing the cleaning and laundry and cooking. But even something as simple as putting black tea in a stupid tea pot is impossible for me.' _Ciel thought.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Sebastian picked up the piece of a now broken part of a plate and sighed, "You are now prohibited from engaging in house work! Please go calmly to your room. "Ciel walked out without a sound from the messy kitchen.

Sebastian looked around and sighed again. There was tea spilt all over the counters and broken plates and tea cups. _'And stay there until I get this cleaned up at least.' _He thought to his self as he grabbed the broom.

**NOW (This getting annoying isn't it? Just one more after this one^^)**

Ciel sighed and said to himself, "In the end, the only way I was a servant this week was…"

**A FEW NIGHTS AGO (Last one^^)**

_"Ahhh~ Seba-Sebastian! Harder! Ahh~" Sebastian smirked and complied with the bi-colored boys request. Ciel threw his head back, with his cat ears folded on his head, and moaned louder. His cheeks were painted with a deep pink, his eyes were halfway closed. "Bocchan~," Sebastian slightly moaned, "you're so wanton, and making such beautiful noises." He chuckled and snapped his hips forward drawing out more moans from the young kitten. He bent down to kiss the soft pink lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, Sebastian winning of course. He reached his hand around Ciel's waist and stated stroking him. Ciel broke the kiss to let out a strangled moan. Sebastian took this opportunity to lick his neck. "Seb-Sebas-Sebastian~ I-I'm go-gonna come!" Sebastian increased his hand's pace, along with his hips. "Ngh! Ahhh~!" he came into the demons hand and on the bed sheets. At the tight constriction on his cock, Sebastian said his masters name and came into him. Ciel felt Sebastian pick him up," Bocchan let's get you cleaned off so you can rest." Sebastian opened the bathroom door gently kissed the Youngers lips-_

"GYAAA!" Ciel flailed his arms around to try and get rid of the memory. He covered his face in his pillows to hide his cute lil' pink face from really no one. He turned his head from the pillow so his one blue eye was showing. He thought back to what Sebastian said earlier on his first day here, _"You shall exist only to care for me, and that is enough." _ Ciel's cat ears folded back sadly, '_That's what he said but…,' _he got up and ran until he found himself somehow outside the manor. '_What's the point in my being here if I'm just some decoration?' _He started to run again and felt himself leave something. He wasn't sure what though.  
><strong>XXX<strong>

In the kitchen, Sebastian was making a chocolate cake for his lovely little pet. He snapped his head up once he noticed something was wrong. "…Young Master?" He called out. When he got no reply he became furious. "Damn!" He pulled down his sleeves and slipped on his overcoat and ran out his and Ciel's private manor as the door was already cracked open. The kitten's scent was not hard to follow. Sebastian's face got dark once he realized Ciel passed the barrier to this world and…earth. How he managed to do that is what the hell Sebastian wanted to know.

**XXX**  
><strong><br>I put two cliffys that bloody sucks I know! Anyway~ like I said I love how many reviews I got though there was A little bit I still loved it! Ok~ Reviews:**

**Tobi Uchiha- *Puts puppy down*:3 I know it was but I made it short on purpose! X3 I didn't know what to put for the entry so yeah that's what I just put on^^**

**LOL- Lol! Love your name XP and I updated! XD**

**Ok~ all done! Imma go listen to some Vocaloid now~ for now…Bye! Sweet nightmares my little kittens!**


	3. Question! Sorry!

**Okay! This isn't a chapter but it should be coming soon! I had a question…**

**So, I was thinking of ending the story next chapter but it was going to be long longer! And then I was lying with my kitty and thought of just doing what I am already doing and make more chapters, or make the next one longer and just make up the rest that is not in the doujin. So yeah! PLEASE HELP MEH! Eww…error with my grammar X3 anyway thanks and sorry for this not being a chapter. ESPCIALLY THE REVIEWS! I LOVE SEEING THE NUMBER INCREASE! XD So bye for now! (I will reply to annons. next chap! OH SHUT UP I AM LISTING TO RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE! XD) Sweet nightmares my little kittens!**


End file.
